


Shattered Skies

by Lexebug



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Asshole Vriska Serket, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, POV Vriska Serket, Sadstuck, this is the only vriska i like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexebug/pseuds/Lexebug
Summary: Meenah is the only good thing about the dream bubbles.





	Shattered Skies

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the only good vriska Thanks don't start Vrsicourse™

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you think you’ve finally found peace. Happiness, that is. Someplace to stay and belong, with someone you can actually love. It took a while; a lifetime, really. Literally a lifetime. But you’re here. And so is Meenah, who you’ve decided you like way better than the other Peixes. Because every time she flashes that dagger-toothed grin at you, something inside of you jumps in the most joyful way possible. Because she took you to this bubble, brought you to this magical place that feels like it’s just for you two. Because she buzzed the side of your head, twisted your hair into a waterfall of braids, helped you design your new tattoo and then helped you apply it yourself, held your hand when the pain of the needle was bad. Even if you were faking so you would have an excuse to hold her hand. The bubbles are terrifying, and the thoughts that fill your head even more so, but with Meenah there, they’re better. You can see the beauty in the bubbles, revel in the peace of no responsibilities, no murderous friends or monsters coming to tear you apart. 

It’s… nice. You don’t think you’ve truly described something as “nice” without a hint of sarcasm since you were just a wiggler. It’s nice to have someone to pity, really pity, no vacillation, no other people to confuse the quadrants or to kill one party and muddle things up all over. You can sit with your matesprit on a balcony, and watch the sky shatter and sparkle like broken glass, and be at peace. You can clink your bracelet with hers and laugh, and she’ll laugh with you, even if it isn’t funny in the slightest. You can fall down a cliff with zero worries about dying (considering that already happened) and then kiss, after what would have been a near-death experience outside of the bubbles, and it’s exhilarating. Because she’s here, and she’s so strong; she could probably lift you effortlessly, and her hair is so soft and long and she’s so beautiful, so funny, and she returns your feelings. You could never have even hoped for this level of pity with Terezi or Kanaya, never even dreamed of this. This is what peace feels like.

You can finally let down your guard. Nobody’s going to come into the dreambubbles and kill you; Jack Noir has better things to do, and if the bubble you’re in explodes, then it’ll be quick, and you’ll spend your last moments with Meenah. You can afford to be open. You can actually talk about how you feel, and you do; you tell Meenah everything, everything that’s happened, your fears and your hopes and how you love her, so much it nearly hurts. You carry your dice with you still, but you haven’t had to use them since you met Meenah. You realize you don’t have to be afraid anymore. You’re safe now. The legacy of Mindfang to hold up isn’t hanging over your head anymore; that’s in the hands of Alpha Vriska, and there’s nothing you can do. It’s freeing. There was such a heavy weight on your shoulders to be as amazing as she was, as powerful as her, to fight and kill and plunder just like Mindfang would. Now that’s gone, and finally, you can be whoever you are. You’re free.

Death is good to you. Death has given you freedom from a heavy legacy, freedom from the need to impress and let any feelings you have be turned into something useful, something to be exploited. Death gave you Meenah. Death gave you a matesprit and a cool haircut and a purpose in life that doesn’t involve the inevitable failure of your entire species. You’re happy.

Until she shows up, that is. And it all goes to shit again. 

She’s not you. You have to keep telling yourself that, because if it was you, you couldn’t live with that. Die with that. Whatever. But she shows up and she turns everything you worked for to meaningless shit. She takes everything. 

“How completely pathetic,” she sneers, and it’s not in the way you remember saying that to people, with a hint of laughter, just so you could get the perfect mocking tone across. This is without a trace of humor, no mockery, just cold, hard truth. She truly believes that. She thinks you're pathetic. But you can save her, right? You saved yourself, you can totally save a slightly different version of yourself.

You don’t even get a chance. She shuts you down with scathing insults, and you can feel the shame sinking deep into your bloodpusher, somewhere you’ll never be able to dig it out of. You cast a helpless glance at Meenah, but she just shrugs awkwardly. She doesn’t know what to do either. She wants this Vriska gone too. Right? She wants this Vriska to quit her ramblings about her shitty ghost army and leave you two alone to continue your not-life in PEACE. You tell yourself this, because you can’t accept the other option.

But. She doesn’t. Meenah doesn’t stop Other Vriska from saying these things. Meenah doesn’t punch Other Vriska or stab her so she wakes up and leaves you two alone again, the way it’s supposed to be. She just stands there, watching. She stands there when you start to storm off, stands there and looks sheepish when you ask for her to come with you. She scratches at the back of her neck, wearing those goddamn matching bracelets, same as yours. Why won’t she come with you?

 

And then. She breaks up with you. You get one successful quadrant, and you thought maybe it was the universe apologizing for the shitty hand you got dealt with other relationships, what with Terezi dodging the issue, Maryam being a fucking weirdo like usual, Tavros just… Tavros. You thought Meenah was your final prize. The living could get their new universe or what-the-fuck-ever, and you got a loving matespritship. But you don’t even get that. Because she’s standing there, and she’s not moving, while Other Vriska laughs incredulously at you. “I think I might go, actually With Vriska. That one, I mean.” 

You’re crying for real now, honest-to-God tears running down your face. Other Vriska’s coat is flapping in the wind, and she’s staring you down triumphantly as Meenah stumbles over her words, trying to find a way to break up with you. Because you’re boring. Other Vriska has exciting, important things to do, and you’re boring. Because you finally decided that maybe fighting wasn’t all there was to being happy. There were different kinds of victory. But now, every kind of victory is being torn away from you, ripped out of your very soul. Because Meenah’s apologizing, and she isn’t looking back. Your compromising isn’t working. Crying isn’t helping anything, but you can’t stop yourself. Because Meenah is walking away from where you’re crouched on the ground, your tears hitting the dirt, and her voice reaches your ears. “You’ve made the right choice, Peixes.” 

They’re gone. Meenah, your matesprit, everything good about these goddamn dreambubbles, is gone. She’s not coming back. You curl up on the ground, hoping the horses will stampede over you so you can double-die and be gone, for real. There’s nothing left. You’re nothing. All you can do now is listen to the sky break over your head, and wait for your turn to go. Wait to become just another colorful fragment in some great map to some stupid bullshit prize. 

You hope Meenah looks at the sky sometimes, and tries to find your shard. Wherever she’s going.


End file.
